three crazy teenagers, and one loner
by Lyric.Kiryu
Summary: Katherine, Alex, Daniel, and Laricia are long time friends. staying at a hotel over night for vid-con(which Laricia was against because she had work) they find themselves meeting a short old Japanese man named Kuku, but he likes to be called Shamen. when he tells them that he can take them into the deathnote universe, what might happen to these four crazy teens?
1. the short angry Shamen

_I was in the death struggle with myself,_

_God and Satan fought for my soul these three long hours,_

_god conquered, now I only have one doubt left,_

_which of the twain was god?_

_..._

_if you asked me how this happened, I wouldn't have given you a strait answer. If you asked why it happened, I wouldn't have known what to say, if you asked me if I was happier now then I was before, I'd tell you yes without any hesitation. _

My name is Laricia Lynn Lockheart.

My friends call me L because my first, middle, and last name start with it.

Then there is my friend Katherine Kai Kaitlyn. People call her K because her first, middle, and last name start with it.

Then there's Alexander Allen Aliester. People call him A because his first, middle, and last name start with it.

Then there's Daniel Drake Decin. He's called D because his first, middle, and last name start with it.

Were all best friends, and are impossible to separate. Now your probably wondering why all of our first, middle, and last names start with the same letter.

Well that's because we all met at vid-con. They had a thing where people with the same beginning letters in there whole name got together and acted out scenes. It's a bit strange, and very knew yes. We had to choose names for ourselves that started with the beginning letter of our names.

Alex's is anger, Kat's is Killer, Daniel's is Demon, and mine is Loner. The names sort of fit with our personalities in a way. Alex was easy to anger, Kat would threaten to kill you if you messed with her, or touched her is a way she didn't approve of, Daniel was like a demon when he hadn't had any ramen, or slept in awhile, and he was devious like one to. And i'm called Loner because I tend to stray from big crowds. Alex, Kat, and Daniel are the exact opposites of me in some ways.

But when it comes to anime, we all share a huge passion for it.

So, shall we begin with the story?

"Laricia!"

I shot up from my spot on the couch groggily and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." I muttered, looking to the side, I was Kat looking down at me with her hands resting on her hips, and tilting the left slightly, her long black hair was perfectly brushed and pin strait, and her silver/gray molten like eyes were come and slightly amused.

"we have to get going, Daniel and Alex are ready, and we'll be late for vid-con." she said. It was just then that I realized she was dressed in a Ciel Phantomhive cosplay outfit, along with a short gray/blue tinted wig in her right hand. How she was able to flatten her boobs enough to where that outfit was beyond my comprehension.

I groaned.

"why didn't you wake me up sooner Kat?" I grumbled.

She shrugged and leaned down, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a container for a pair of blue contacts.

"you have to admit, your adorable when your sleeping." she pointed out as she placed the contact's in and pulled on her wig, along with her eye patch to complete the look.

She smiled with triumph and closed the small compact mirror she had.

"you better get dressed Chicka, or else Alex will get all hulk on us again." she said before walking from the room.

I smiled and shook my head.

Getting up I grabbed my bag and pulled out my cosplay.

I was dressing as L. after a couple of minutes in the bathroom, I walked out in a pair of baggy jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a realistic looking black haired L wig. This thing was 30 dollars on ebay and I just had to get it! I had wrapped my chest so my C-cup sized chest with some gauze so it looked like I was flat chested, and done my makeup accordingly. Some people just put pounds and pounds of eye liner and black eye shadow on there eyes to look like L. all I really to his take some eye liner, line the under part of my eyes with some of it, and smear it in such a way were it looks like I have _actual_ bags under my eyes.

I have to say, I make a convincing L, what with my skinniness and all and pale complexion.

I looked up to see Alex walking in, and smiled brightly. He was going as Rin from blue exorcist, and might I add, he looks awesome. He didn't need contacts or wigs for this, because he already had black hair and blue eyes. Then in walked Daniel, and I fell over laughing. He was dressed as blackstar from soul eater!

he shot his hand up and yelled.

"i will surpass god!"

Kat walked in with a calm smirk.

"alright triangle head, we need to get going." she said.

Daniel smirked and Alex merely stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded.

We were all dressing like boys it seemed.

Kat didn't mind being Ciel, and from what I know about her she finds him quite attractive.

***wink wink***

I love my weird friends.

…...

we walked through vid-con, weaving past many cosplayers and fake super hero's.

Kat hand her arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I was basically tugging her through this place. It was fine though, she was actually very light.

There was very few people Kat let get near her.

There was Alex, Daniel, her mother, and me.

She said everyone besides us can just go fuck themselves for all she cared.

I was actually very relieved she cared about me. I've seen what she does to people she doesn't like, and I wouldn't want to be on that side of her hit list.

Yes, Kat has a hit list.

"Alex, did you pack any granola bars? I'm hungry." Kat grumbled.

Alex looked through his backpack and nodded, grabbing a chocolate granola bar and handing it to Kat with a calm smile.

He may seem calm and collected, but if you anger him, even in the slightest, he turns into a evil sadistic person. Even more evil then Kat... _T.T_

she unwrapped the granola bar and took a bite.

"thanks." she said through a mouthful of Granola.

Alex nodded.

"this map is totally out f wack, it says the bathrooms are right over here, but I don't see any!" Daniel growled in anger.

I looked over at my brunette haired friend and smirked.

"your holding it upside down Sherlock." I said.

He stopped for a second, and slowly turned it over. I could see the back of his neck turn red, and he chuckled nervously.

"heh, sorry."

Alex sighed.

"your an idiot."

"no I'm not!"

"then how did you not know the map was upside down?"

"because!"

"if you were smart enough you would have noticed the words were upside down too." Alex said calmly.

Daniel sighed, and Kat laughed.

"hello children." a crackily, old voice said.

We spun around and looked back and forth.

"over here." the voice said again.

We spun another direction, and then heard an irritated sigh.

"down here you dimwits!"

we all looked down at a booth, and saw a short(very very short) balding old Japanese man.

"hello children." he said, back to his kind old man like voice.

Kat stood there for a couple of seconds, before bursting into fits of giggles.

"your so tiny!" she yelled.

The old man huffed, and I poked Kat in the cheek.

"shhhhhhhhh."

she sighed and pouted.

I looked down at the old man.

"hello." I said kindly, and he smiled, then muttered something along the lines of "at least some children are polite."

I shook my head as he began to speak.

"hello, my name is Kuku, but you can call me Shomen."

this time Daniel laughed.

"kuku, kuku." he said, trying to imitate a wall clock.

I shook my head in annoyance, then looked back down at Mr. Kuku.

"hello, Shamen, my name is-"

"Laricia Lynn Lockheart, I know your name, along with your friends, Alexander, Daniel, and Katherine." he said.

I blinked, and Kat placed a hand on her hip.

"are you stalking us or something old man?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"i see all and know all."

I was starting to get creeped out.

"um, yeah, anyway, did you need us for something?" I asked.

He smiled.

"no, you need _me_ for something."

my eye twitched.

"is that so?"

he smirked.

"you are confused, are you not child?" he asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"a bit, yes. May I ask what we need from _you_?" I asked.

He smirked.

"yes, what you need from me is adventure, romance, horror, mystery." he said whilst waving his hands in the air.

Kat gave a fake gasp.

"do tell more." her her eyes got bored.

"listen old dude. We don't want to buy anything." she said. He smirked.

"why, but it's free." he said. Kat looked at him from the corner of her silver/gray eyes.

"free you say?" she said, suddenly interested.

He smirked.

"yes, free. I, can take you to the anime world! And not just any anime world, but the deathnote world."

Kat lost her interest and sighed.

"great, he's crazy."

the old man smirked.

"i'm not crazy child, I am magical."

"that's what old men say to little girls while trying to get them into there large white van that says free candy on the side." Kat muttered.

I shook my head and sighed.

It was obvious the old man had a problem, and my heart went out to him.

"alright, we'll go." I said.

Kat looked at me with her mouth wide open, and I looked at her and shook my head, indicating her to be quiet. Just to make this old man feel better, i'll play his game, it's not going to hurt.

He smiled.

"i'm glad. Come forth child, I only need you, considering your friends are connected to you spiritually, they will come along with you once you go to the deathnote world." he said.

He lifted a finger.

"but I must tell you, when you go, the shinigami eyes will not be able to see your name or life span." he announced.

Then he reached out with his hands and took mine, a large emerald ring on his pointer finger and thumb, which brushed against my hands.

He closed his eyes and started humming.

I felt kinda silly, just standing there with Alex, Daniel, and Kat watching me, with an old guy holding my hands. Sorry, I mean Kuku, Kuku was holding my hands.

I stood there, not expecting anything, until it started to feel like his humming was suddenly traveling up my arms. The vibration making it to my shoulder, I suddenly saw a spark of blue electricity. I tried to pull away, but he kept hold. Looking around for help, I noted that for some odd reason only me, Kuku, Daniel, Alex, and Katherine were here. Everyone else seemed to have left?

_Or disappeared?_

"Laricia!" Kat yelled suddenly, taking my shoulders and trying to pull me away from Kuku, but to no avail.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and our eyes locked on each other.

His eyes, which had been a dull green, were now a sparkling sapphire blue.

He smiled, and then I felt nothing but blackness overtake me.

_What the hell?_

…_..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Deathnote, just my OC's

_**Authors note:**_ I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! this is actually my first deathnote fanfiction... well, I do have a deathnote oneshot, but it wasn't long, like this one will be. So basically this is my first deathnote non oneshot. Hehe

Alex:"your giving me a headache V-chan."

Katherine:"hehe."

V-chan:" hey! no fair, I was just tal-"

Alex:"you talk very, very loudly V-chan."

V-chan: "hmph"

Laricia:"oh, Alex be nice to her."

Daniel:"yeah, she worked very hard on this. Don't forget that she can kill you off if you get to annoying for her."

Alex: O.O …..."well shit."

V-chan:"hehehe, please like and review!"


	2. what the hell just happened?

**disclaimer: I do not own deathnote, just my OC's XD**

**authors note: **_**I'm so so so happy! I already got likes and comments for this thing! you guys really do care! wahhhhh *cries happily* andways, Kuku, or should I say Shamen, will be in other chapters, just not this one, but he is mentioned. I got a couple reviews about Kuku, and yes, I know he's uber funny and tiny! hehehe, this is somehwere between a crack-fic, and adventure thingy mobob... XD anywho, please enjoy my beautiful fluffy puppies! oh and I apologize for the misspelling in the first chapter, it was kinda late and I was in a rush. Hehe**_

…_**...**_

_I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret._

_~L~_

suddenly through the twist's and turns of the blackness and shadows, I saw a bright light in what looked like the end of a tunnel. I felt someone take my hand, and then another person taking my other. And then someone attaching themselves to my left leg.

Falling through said white light, I found myself falling with wind whipping against my face, then hit hard ground and began rolling before being stopped by what felt like a tree trunk.

"oof." damn that hurt. Someone fell ontop of me, and I heard a groan from my right.

"your so soft and comfy!" I heard the person say, the one who fell on me.

I rolled my eyes.

"is that so Kat?" I asked.

I felt her nod and pull herself off of me.

Looking to the right, I saw Daniel laying on Alex, who looked very pissed, whilst Daniel was shaking off the after shock of tumbling through a portal or something.

"would you get off of me." Daniel growled, baring his teeth in anger.

Daniel quickly nodded and rolled off of Alex, who sat up and ran his long, elegant fingers through his messy raven hair.

"what the hell just happened?" he grumbled.

"we fell from the sky!" Daniel said.

I shakily got up as Alex reaper chopped him in the head( if you've watched soul eater you'll know what I mean)

"where are we?" Kate said in wonder, looking around. We were in a park, and looking above the taller buildings, saw a large TV on the side of one of the buildings, and lots, and lots of Asian people.

"were either in Japan or china town."

I shook my head and pointed towards a large poster that was written in a different language.

"were in Japan, those words are spelt in Japanese." I said.

Kate looked over and her jaw dropped.

"holy shit!" she yelled.

People looked at us strangely, but she didn't pay attention, not really caring what they thought.

I sighed, and looked down, then back up when I heard a loud voice coming from the huge TV. I called it that because I didn't know what to call it...

"_i, I had to test this just in case, but, I never thought it would actually happen? Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person?"_

my jaw dropped at hearing what the robotic voice said, and seeing the very large L on the huge screen.

"holy shit." I whispered.

I listened some more.

"_i wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Taylor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, who's execution was scheduled for today, that was not me."_ I heard a bunch of people gasping in surprise, and Kat, along with Alex and Daniel, were surprisingly speechless.

_I, can take you to the anime world! And not just any anime world, but the deathnote world._

The memory of what Kuku said was replaying in my head like a record that kept skipping.

_This... this should be impossible! Note to self, never listen to an old man who says he was magical, ever again!_

I looked to my right to see Kat with her jaw halfway to the ground by now, her eyes wide opened as she stared at the large screen.

"this shouldn't be possible, people have tried to learn about other dimensions for years and never had this happened? This shouldn't be physically possible." she whispered.

Alex nodded in agreement.

"you'd think someone who'd been placed into another dimension would at least report something like this, I mean, it's had to happen before... unless they never came back from the dimension they were thrown in?" he muttered.

I looked at him, and Daniel nodded.

"there has been an odd number of disappearances lately in our world. People have been announced as dead, yet they never found the body?" he muttered.

I looked down.

"so what does that mean for us? Do you think Mr. Kuku has anything to do with all of it?"

Kat nodded.

"the probability that there are more people like him is likely. To many people have been going missing for it to be a coincidence. There could be a large organization of these kinds of people, people with the power Kuku has which gives it's user the ability to throw someone into another dimension." she whispered.

I rubbed my temples. My friends maybe crazy, but they were impossibly smart.

I was to, but I wasn't as smart as them, I had to study hard to get into collage, whilst they only needed to study a bit, then do the assignment, and boom, they have a full scholarship and everything.

It was so unfair it annoyed me slightly.

As the broadcast went on, Kat looked over at me, then her eyes widened.

"shit, your dressed as him. Remember?" she whispered fiercely.

I looked down with calm eyes and shrugged.

"it's not like were going to automatically bump into Light or L, not to mention any of the task force this very moment. If you remember, L is busy making the broadcast, Light is in his room brooding over the fact L is better then him (even though he wont admit it) and the task force is at the station watching the whole thing." I smiled brightly.

"we'll be fine."

I tugged on my sleeves.

"besides, I can just get changed later, not a big deal. Besides, this outfit is comfy." I said whilst snuggling into my shirt.

Kat looked around.

"if this is the deathnote world, do we like, have our own personal Shinigami or something?" she said, looking around.

Daniel nodded.

"if this is anything like those fanfictions about going to the deathnote universe, we would also have money, and maybe even a deathnote, or a life note, ya know." I looked over at him with calm eyes.

"if you hadn't noticed, were not in a fanfiction, this is _real_ life, not one of your fanfictions on ." I grumbled.

He shrugged.

"it doesn't hurt to try." he said with an uneasy smile.

I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"now what exactly do we do now?" Kat said.

Alex pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out 20 dollars.

"it's American money, so it's no good here." he grumbled, also looking at his ID as well, along with his drivers license.

I pulled out my wallet as well, along with Daniel.

Kat had a smug smile, and I looked at her.

"is something up?" I asked.

Her smile widened, and she pulled her black purse off of her shoulder and opened it, pulling out 200 dollars in Japanese money.

I looked at her wide eye'd.

"how the hell did you get that?"

she giggled.

"my cousin lives in Japan and sent it to me so I could use it if I ever went down there. She's really rich, so this was like taking a penny out of 300 dollars for her." she said with a smirk.

I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

"if we ever get back, remind me to thank your cousin." I said calmly.

She gave me a thumbs up.

"no problem."

I thought for a moment.

"but there's no way we'd be able to get a hotel, and buy food and clothes with only 200 dollars?" I grumbled.

Alex nodded.

"if were lucky there might be some people here that would take American money." Alex said with a shrug.

I sighed.

"that's unlikely, but alright." Daniel looked around.

"we should get going, people are starting to stare."

"they were staring at us before, what ould you do if you suddenly saw a bunch of kids fall out of the sky." Kat grumbled.

I looked around, suddenly realizing we _were_ being stared at by a bunch of people.

"lets go." I whispered loudly, and they nodded, following as we fast walked out of the park.

That was awkward?

I sat in a booth with Alex and Daniel, Kat was in the bathroom.

My legs were pulled to my chest, and my chin resting against my knee's. I really looked like L right now, and people were kinda staring at me strangley. Not like I cared though, I was having a tiny panic attack in my head.

I looked up from the corner of my dark blue eyes when Kat walked back over.

"that bathroom was a lot different then the ones back in America, I swear, it smelt like rose pedals in there." Kate said.

I chuckled.

The waitress walked towards our table and took our orders, giving both me and Daniel a strange look, along with Kat. Mostly because I was wearing L cosplay, Daniel was in black star cosplay, and Kat with in Ciel's cosplay, and still had her eye patch on. The waitress winked at Alex though, because he was the most normal (and best looking male) at our table.

Mostly because Rin was a normal looking person( minus the slightly pointy ears, sharp teeth, and blue flames) but of course Alex's ears were covered by his hair. He suddenly pulled off the fake ears and gave the waitress a toothy grin.

"i thought if I put on bigger ears i'd be able to hear better." the waitress sweat dropped and walked off, and we all laughed.

Alex just smirked.

"what is it with you and not flirting with hot girls who obviously want to bed you?" Daniel said as he drank some of his water.

Alex shrugged.

"people are annoying, and most of the girls who try and _bed me_ are whores." Alex said as he leaned back in his seat. After awhile, the waitress brought our food over, and quickly left.

As I took a bite of my food, I began to think on what Alex had said earlier.

_Unless they never came back from the dimension they were thrown into?_

The words played over in my head like a bad song, and I closed my eyes.

What if we never got back home? Even worse, what if we died in this world?

All I wanted to do was go home, but the sudden thought of leaving all those innocent people to die.. knowing that they were now real people... it saddened me.

I clenched my fist.

The thought of the great detective falling over in his chair as he had a heart attack... it angered me as well.. but I wasn't angry at Light for that.

My eyes opened and slightly narrowed.

I was angry at Kira.

I had made my decision. I would help save L, Matt, Mello, Mr. Yagami, Misa, and Light.

Nothing would change that. The thing was...

I looked over at my friends.

_Would they agree?_

…...

**Authors note: **_**I hope you enjoyed! I don't want this to be like all the other deathnote dimension fanfiction T.T but of course it might end up as so *sigh***_

_**anywho, please like and review! XD**_


	3. Holy Shit, i think i found Light

…_**...**_

_you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain._

I was sleeping soundlessly, my head buried in my arms, and my breathing silent.

It was peaceful in a way, until I felt something cold and wet rubbing against my face, and then the feeling of somebody licking me.

My eyes shot open and I scooted back to see a large black dog sitting in front of me, wagging his tale. He had his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, and he was drooling.

"for a second I mistook you for Daniel." I muttered, then felt someone his me in the head.

"i do not look or act like a dog." Daniel growled.

I smirked.

"someones cranky."

"i haven't had ramen all day!"

"you had some Yesterday."

"that's not enough!"

I sighed at his whining, which I found quite annoying.

At the moment we were back in the park sleeping under one of the many Sakura tree's. Kat had recently been using my stomach as a pillow, but now she was laying on the ground, blinking repeatedly because she was thrown off when I jumped away from the dog.

Alex was leaning up against the tree with his hands clasped together, and his hair covering his closed eyes.

Kat looked over to where I was looking, and huffed.

"i'll use Alex as a pillow." she muttered, before crawling over to him and snuggling up to him, still half asleep. Alex unconsciously wrapped his arms around her.

I mentally awed at the sight, before looking back towards the black dog.

"did you wake me up for something? Is someone stuck down a well, or are you just being a turd?"

the dogs ears lowered and his tale went between his legs.

I smirked.

"ahh, don't be mean to the doggy!" Daniel said as he crawled over and snuggled the dog.

"you do realize he could have flea's, or mange?" I pointed out.

He stopped hugging the dog, and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

I smirked.

"and some types of mange are contagious to humans."

he jumped back and ran into the tree, rubbing his body furiously against the bark.

"i don't want mange! I do- oww!"

Alex had woken up and thrown his backpack at Daniel forcefully.

"i'm trying to sleep." he growled.

Daniel looked at him sheepishly and smiled.

"sorry, I just-"

"i don't care." Alex said, before wrapping his arms around Kat again and falling back to sleep.

I chuckled.

Daniel shook his head, then calmed down, sitting next to me.

"what do you think we should do now? Get a job and try and attend to-ho, or whatever it's called. That collage or something." he said calmly.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"it's to late to sign up for To-Ho, and you need papers to get a job. You can't just magically get one, you need files and what not. And you can't forge them either, because the city could easily look you up and see it was fake." I said calmly, then leaned back.

"and if we got near L, it would also make him suspicious if we didn't have any files or history anywhere in the world." I noted with slight disappointment.

Daniel nodded in understanding and leaned back with a huff.

"what do we do then?" he grumbled.

I smirked slightly, and leaned forward.

"Kat is able to easily forge things, yes? But it would take her a hell of a long time to hack into the national data base to place our records in it without any outside help." I stated, and Daniel nodded.

My smirk widened.

"as you can already tell, it is possible that Light Yagami would be able to help us. He has access to the police records, and is probably a skilled hacker, and he is also a genius. I'm not going to lie, he is smarter then all of us, is that not true?" I said, my inner sadist coming out.

Daniel looked like he was getting nervous, and he nodded.

I smirked.

"but we also have an advantage against him. We know what's going to happen, what he thinks at certain times. Also, we are exceptional actors if I am not mistaken."

Daniel started to smirk slowly.

"we need to trick him. Show him that we _are_ on his side, possibly even letting out a few secrets, nothing to big, obviously, because he'd be able to use it to his advantage."

I leaned back.

"we'll tell him something that is going to happen soon, and give him details, and when it does happen, he wont have any other choice but to believe us." I pointed out.

"in ways, we could easily use him to get records of ourselves, and whatnot, and, we'll be closer to getting home." I looked up.

"because if I am correct, we might have to solve the case before we can go, right?"

Daniel nodded.

"that sounds legit." he said.

I nodded, then leaned back, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my chin against my knee's, I smiled.

"we have to be friendly. It may be hard for Kat considering she has a grudge against Light for Killing L, but she'll pull through. I've seen her act kind and sweet to someone she wanted to murder, just so she could get them into the other room to prank him. She's good at acting, and if it means going home and saving L, she'll follow through." I said.

Daniel nodded in agreement, and I smiled widely.

"good, now, why don't we go get breakfast, and um, get changed as well, I like dressing as L, but it gets kinda weird when you start to stink." I grumbled, scrunching up my nose.

Daniel laughed.

I'm not going to beat around the bush, I smelt like I've been out here for awhile. And had dirt stains on my pants. I wanted out of these things.

…...

I walked out of the dressing room with a pair of stone washed skinny jeans, and a black and gray striped shirt. It was very loose at the bottom, and flowy, and the upper part of the back was black lace, whilst the bottom was gray and black striped fabric.

I had a pair of black vans with white trim, and a pair of different colored socks (because i'm just that awesome).

Kat came out in dark blue skinny jeans, and a red angry birds shirt, with a pair of black air-walks.

Daniel wore gray skinny jeans, and a black V-neck, with dark blue vans with white trim, and Alex wore a white V-neck, with a red hoodie, and dark blue skinny jeans, along with a pair of dark red vans with white trim.

(as you can tell, a lot of us like vans)

Kat pulled her hair into a ponytail to get the hair out of her face.

"what do you think we should do now?" she asked as we payed for our things and left.

I hummed.

"lets get something to eat first, then we can discuss what our plan of action is." I pointed out.

Kat nodded in agreement.

"yeah, I'm starving." she grumbled.

Daniel nodded.

"i need ramen." he whispered loudly.

Kat laughed, and Alex merely grunted in response.

I smiled.

"why don't we go then?"

and we were on our way to a restaurant.

…...

we all sat at a booth, Daniel eating his ramen quickly, and Kat sipping her coke. Alex merely poked his food with a chopstick.

I was reading through the newspaper, trying to find anything on Kira, our of sheer boredom and interest.

I reached out and grabbed my water, taking a drink, and looking up, I spit out my water in surprise, getting some of my raven colored hair wet.

"holy shit." I whispered, looking back down.\

Kat looked at me in interest.

"what is it?" she asked.

I looked over at her.

"i think I found Light." I whispered.

Her eyes widened, and she looked around.

I kicked her from under the table.

"don't look around like that, use the reflection from your phone screen." I mumbled.

She quickly nodded and did as I said, and her jaw dropped.

There, at one of the nearby tables, was Light Yagami.

He sat at a booth with a couple of his "friends", with one of those fake smiles on his face.

Honestly, I wouldn't have spit out my water, if it hadn't been for the huge ass Shinigami floating behind him!

"holy crap." she whispered.

Daniel and Alex had stopped what they were doing and secretly looked at Light as well.

"how can we see him?" Kat mumbled.

I thought for a long moment, before grabbing my purse and looking through it before finding our fake deathnote we had found it in a fine-china store, surprisingly, and used it for vid-con.

Secretly looking through it from the confines of my bag, I thought a long while.

We would have had to touch the deathnote to see him.

But as far as I knew we hadn't touched it? And it couldn't have been anything like those fanfictions where you could just see the shinigami because you were from another world?

I had been rather suspicious on how and why a fake deathnote had been in a fine-china store?

My mind worked over the possibilities whilst Kat kept watching from the reflection on her phone.

"Ryuk is so awesome." she said, a small smirk on her face.

I chuckled absentmindedly, still staring at the notebook.

Looking up, I saw Ryuk staring at me in particular. The possibility that it was because I was the one who had bought the deathnote was likely, and I was it's official owner. Then again, it could still belong to the store owner?

Ryuk's sharp toothed grin only widened as I acknowledged him by looking strait at him.

I sweat-dropped, and looked down.

I was fucked.

My thought's ventured, and I swallowed.

I was possibly holding a weapon of mass destruction made by death gods.

I dropped the notebook back into the bag and closed it, stuffing my bag under the table.

I could think about that later, right now I had to use this moment to my advantage!

But why couldn't I move? Oh right, I was to damn nervous!

maybe i'll meet him another time?

No no, this is my only chance at the moment!

Errrrrrrrrrrggggg, this is not good!

I heard Kat sigh across from me, then I looked up.

"i'll do it, considering your to nervous." she muttered, knowing exactly what this look on my face meant.

I physically relaxed, but I was still painfully worried.

"are you sure?" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

Right then, I knew we all had a silent agreement about this. To help save everyone, including Light.

She smirked at my suddenly confused face.

"i heard you and Daniel talking earlier today." she sighed.

I smiled, then looked back up, and suddenly gulped.

Light was looking strait at me, his honey colored eyes were calm, as if it was a simple glance.

I put on my perfect acting face and smiled sweetly before looking back to my friends as if we were talking.

I trusted that Kat would do good, but I was still worried.

"hey, we need Alias's, even though we wont die from the deathnote, it would still be nice to have."

Daniel said.

I nodded.

"i'll still be L." I said.

Kat nodded.

"and i'm still K."

"i'm still A." Alex said calmly as he drank his pepsi.

Daniel sighed.

"then I guess i'm still D."

I smiled.

"for now you'll be called Demon Daniel, Kat will be called Killer, Alex Anger, and me Loner. We'll go by those names, and act as if we need Alias's." I muttered.

Kat smirked, and I looked at her.

"you do know what Kira means, right?"

I thought for a moment, and burst into giggles.

"it means killer."

she smiled.

"therefore, I am Kira." she whispered with a wide grin. I smirked and shook my head.

"sure you are."

…...

once we all left, Kat _"pretended" _to bump into Light and drop her purse.

He helped her with it, and she batted her eye lashes at him as they talked.

Me, Alex, and Daniel stayed in hiding, well, in a place were he couldn't see us.

Kat was utterly beautiful, with soft gray/silver eyes, and long black hair. Also she had a very nice figure, and a defined chest. So it wasn't surprising that she had Light's Attention.

She could easily get anyone she wanted, all she had to do was act accordingly.

Light acted Gentlemanly, whilst Kat acted like a genuinely sweet and innocent girl.

Alex seemed kinda pissed, but then again, he never liked Light.

Daniel had a large smirk on his face, and my eye brows were drawn together.

She handed him a piece of paper, and he excepted it with a charming smile, then handed her one in return, before they parted ways.

She smirked when she got to us, and waved the piece of paper around in the air, where I saw a couple of numbers.

I smirked.

"you got his phone number."

she giggled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"what can I say, guys just can't resist me." she said, and I chuckled, before standing at my full height.

"alright, lets get going, I have a wonderful idea."

they all nodded, and I smiled broadly, but I couldn't get my mind off of the feeling that someone was off. I quickly swiped the thought away, and all of us began to walk away, but before that happened, I heard a chuckle from behind us, and knew exactly who it was.

Slowly turning around, I was met with the Shinigami

"hello Ryuk."

…...

**disclaimer: **_**I do not own deathnote, merely my OC's, well, not exactly, my OC'S are real people, just with different names, and they look a bit different. Laricia isn't based off of me though.**_

**Authors not: **_**I love you all! I'll try and make the next chapter eventful XD **_

_**buh bye XD**_


	4. gross yellow Saliva

_he fights like the devil, dressed as a man._

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

we all stared up at the ten foot shinigami. Ryuk had a huge grin plastered on his face as Alex plopped down the basket of red apples onto the table.

"talk." he commanded.

We had made our way to a store and bought quite a few apples as a means to get Ryuk to talk. Then made our way deep into the park where no one was, and set the apples onto the picnic bench.

Ryuk drooled a strange yellow liquid, and didn't even bother to wipe it up.

"well you see-" he grabbed an apples and stuck it in his mouth, chewing loudly, he spoke with his mouth full, but we understood him none the less.

"I was quite bored, and had dropped my notebook into your world. Of course, this was before I had Light as entertainment, and that old woman who found the notebook was so boring. I decided to leave it there and see what would happen, and came here and dropped my other notebook in here.

Your probably wondering where I got three notebooks. I'd tell you, but i'm feeling a bit to Lazy, and I doubt you care where I got it."

Alex nodded, signaling he understood.

"so basically, that's how the notebook ended up in your world, it's just a coincidence that you found it, and also got in touch with Kuku." he said through his mouthful of apple, yellow saliva mixed with apple juice dripping from his mouth.

Katherine had a look of disdain on her face, and so did Daniel. Alex looked like he didn't care, and I felt like I was about to up chuck. (in other words, vomit out all my insides)

"how do you know about Kuku?" Alex questioned.

Ryuk took another apple and stuck it in his mouth.

"old friend. Kuku is a dimension bender. But of course, only expert dimension benders can send other people into other dimensions and not themselves, not to mention the fact that he sent you to "this" dimension in particular is a show of how well trained he is. This is, in fact, one of the harder to reach dimensions. But he is quite old, and knows his way around the universe."

Ryuk said, grabbing another apple and eating it.

I rubbed my forehead.

"so my guess is there are other dimension benders in our world?"

Ryuk nodded.

"and this world as well. There are many different worlds, and they all hold dimension benders, they've just never been told of before. There rare, but there there. Your world holds the most though, considering it is one of the most powerful, and main dimensions."

I blinked, and shook my head.

"makes sense."

"why did Kuku send us here?" Kat asked.

Ah, the million dollar question. Why _did _he send us here?

Ryuk smirked.

"he's a very cunning old man, not to mention bored. He probably did it for his own amusement."

he put a talon like finger to his chin and rolled his eyes around.

"why he chose you in particular is probably because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

he looked down and grabbed another apple, eating it.

"can we leave?" I asked.

Ryuk swallowed his apple, and grabbed another one.

"no, not unless Kuku wants you to leave." my jaw dropped, and I clenched my fist's.

"that's not fair!"

"life isn't fair, dear child." an old voice whispered.

I looked around, and heard an annoyed sigh.

"down here you blind bimbo."

I blinked and looked down in front of me to see Mr. Kuku standing in front of me.

I tilted my head.

"how did you get there?" he gave me a dirty look.

"i was here the whole time." he growled/ mumbled.

"damn your short!" Daniel said, kneeling down to Kuku's level and pinching his cheek.

Kuku stuck out his arm, his hand balled into a fist, and hit Daniel in the face.

"owwwwwwwwww." Daniel said, rubbing his face furiously, and glaring daggers at Kuku.

"anyway, as I was saying, life isn't fair."

I growled.

"that may be so, but why the hell did you have to send us here! why not someone else god damn it."

I was pissed. He looked so mellow and calm, as if everything was completely normal.

"hush child, you are also here for another reason." he said calmly.

I drew my eye brows together in confusion.

He smirked.

"your to uptight, you need to relax, and have fun!" he said nonchalantly with a huge grin.

My eye twitched, and I grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up off the ground.

"you little cunt! how do you expect us to relax and have fun when were in the same world as a mass murderer who can kill you with just your name and a face!" I screamed into his face.

He looked at me rather boredly.

"put me down." he said in a monotone.

"fuck you, I wont put you down until you give me some damn answers!"

he calmly reached up and flicked me in the forehead.

I blinked a couple of times, crossing my eyes a bit, trying to look at my forehead.

" why did yo-"

"sleep." Kuku said, interrupting me.

I blacked out.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

Katherines POV

I caught Laricia as she fall backwards, and Kuku jumped off of her, landing gracefully on his feet, without bending his knee's.

I glared at him with fierce eyes.

"why the hell would you do that!" I yelled.

He looked at me.

"she was freaking out, I merely calmed her down. It seems she is taking this worse then I thought. I actually believed she would enjoy herself."

he almost looked put out, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, until I remembered he has KNOCKED OUT MY FRIEND!

"oh shut up, i'm not buying your pity act. Why don't you just send us back to our world damn it!"

he smirked at me, and I ground my teeth together.

"do I have to flick you too?"

I quieted.

He smiled.

"good, now, to answer your question, I can't. I'd get bored, and you four amuse me." he stated.

I probably had steam coming out of my ears, but before I could do anything, Alex stood up.

"listen here you old man, i'm tired of your bullshit. I haven't had a shower in a day, and i've been sleeping outside to. We barely have enough money right now to pay for clothes and food, and i've had to listen to Daniel whine and bitch all the fucking time. I'm tired, angry, and miss my bed, the next time you touch any of my friends, or back talk us, I will throw your tiny ass body over the deck of a Spanish Galleon whilst making our way through the Arctic ocean, do you understand me you selfish little prick!"

Kuku stared at Alex wide eyed, his mouth slightly agape.

"eh, yes sir!" Kuku said, saluting.

I smirked at Alex's obvious Anger.

Daniel grinned like the little Demon he is, I smirked, imagining cutting Kuku's arm off like the Killer I was, and Laricia laid in my arms quietly like the Loner she was.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**L**arica's POV

I woke up to the sound of running water, a river, or something like that? Maybe a small waterfall?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

We were somewhere deep in the park, where tree's and other plants shrouded us in green light as the sun sent a emerald hue against the dirty packed park floor.

Looking to the side I noticed a rather large river, with a small, natural water fall built with rocks.

Green moss covered dark grey, and sometimes black rocks, which were moistened by the ongoing blood of water running through the cracks and creases.

I slowly sat up, and looked towards the water. Kat sat in the water, washing out her hair with shampoo she had luckily packed in her bag.

Her back was to me, and she hummed softly. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, looking around, I wondered out loud.

"where are Daniel and Alex?" she looked up an smiled.

"in the other river behind those tree's over there, we found this secret place while hiking around, this is actually a very big park, and impossible for someone to find us unless they were looking for us here in the first place." she said calmly.

I nodded.

"have any more shampoo?" she smirked.

"obviously, I have conditioner as well. You really think i'm leaving anywhere without my babies?" she asked jokingly.

I laughed and shook my head, getting up and undressing, jumping into the river, which went to my chest, slightly under my armpits.

"what happened?"

Kat shrugged.

"Alex threatened Kuku, Ryuk had no more to say, Daniel got kicked again, but by Alex because he kept complaining. Alex carried you here, blah blah blah, nothing important." I nodded, and then went under the water for a couple of seconds, before coming back up since my hair was now wet, and grabbing the shampoo.

"i pass out for two hours and they're already at each others throats." I said calmly.

Kat blinked, and looked at me.

"how did you know you were out for two hours?"

I pointed to the sky.

"the way the sun is angled, and the way the shadows face. I know what time of day it is, so I also know how much time has passed." I said softly and I closed my eyes and massaged my scalp. I heard Kat grunt.

"your strange." but it was said with amusement.

I laughed and smiled.

"yo, you guys have any extra shampo- oh! your naked!" I opened my eyes and spun around to see Daniel standing there, still in his clothes, whilst ogling us.

"you pervert! You should have known we were still bathing!" Kat screeched as she dived under the water, covering her chest. I dropped into the water myself, and Kat grabbed a rock from the bottom of the river, and threw it at Daniel, who caught it... with his head.

"oowwww owwww owww! He yelled, rubbing his head and running away.

I blinked, before giggling softly, then chuckling, then full on laughing.

"he's such a dork!" Kat laughed along with me, but I stopped.

"ow ow ow ow, soap in my eye!"

Kai continued to laugh.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

if you asked me if I was speechless, i'd say yes.

Id you asked me if it was love at first sight, i'd also say yes.

If you asked me if I screamed, ran up to him, and fainted, I'd also say no. but I did imagine it.

If your wondering what i'm talking about, then let me explain.

We were making our way to the cake shop because Kat wanted something sweet, and so did I.

So who did we see, standing at the counter of the cake shop, holding two boxes of cake, and a thing of doughnuts.

Have you guessed it?

Yep, it was... …...not L. just a really hot guy with a leather jacket! what? Did you really think L would come here to get his _own _cake and doughnuts when he has a perfectly good butler to do that for him? This isn't like the fanfictions people, L is Lazy, so I doubt he's going to get his own cake and carry it too.

I sighed.

"i love it here." I said when we walked into the shop, and Kat smirked.

The hot guy passed by, and I smiled at him. He smirked back at winked, before leaving.

We got our doughnuts, and soon left.

"guys, we need to set our plan in motion, I can't just do nothing anymore, were getting close."

I said calmly.

Kat nodded, and Alex grunted, whilst Daniel nodded, like Kat, except just a bit more vigorously.

I smirked, my eyes glinting off of the flickering street light's.

"then why don't we visit Raito-Kun?" I said calmly.

Kat laughed.

"gladly."

well Light, it seems we will be meeting, until then.

Kira.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE, JUST MY OC'S, AND THER REAL PEOPLE except for Laricia XD**

**A/N: so, I hope you guys enjoy XD we'll be getting the to real action in the next chapter XD I hope you loved it.**


	5. who's perfect world are you looking for?

_Great hero's need great sorrows and burdens, or half there greatness goes unnoticed._

_It is all part of the fairy tale._

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

every human is flawed. Some more then others, but none the less they are flawed.

And yet sometimes people find these "flaws" more perfect then the most beautiful, and untouched rose in the world.

And sometimes people find these flaws sickening, and repulsive.

For example, the flaw of wishing death upon everyone who goes against what you believe in is sickening. Repulsive. Angering.

The flaw of racism is the same for me.

As well as the flaw of making fun of someone who is flawed against there will.

Maybe there a little to heavy, or maybe they're not exactly right in the head.

Maybe there not the smartest person in the world, or maybe there not the prettiest.

Who cares, it's them. Different, unique, special, beautiful, and all in all, perfect in my eyes.

I will admit, I am flawed.

My hair is really hard to manage.

I have bags under my eyes which I constantly cover with makeup, so it doesn't always look like i'm always awake.

My boobs aren't huge like some girls, in fact there a size A.

i'm squirmish, and I can't sit in one place for long without moving around, or going insane. (figuratively of course)

I'm terrible at History, and I'm horrible at socializing because I'm afraid of being rejected.

I get embarrassed easily, and I'm also to emotional.

I'm strange, different, weird. And yet I am loved.

I know this.

I am loved because beyond all my flaws, I am also trustful, excepting, understanding to an extent.

I say to an extent, because no matter how hard you try, you can never fully understand another human being.

Because to understand someone, you must first be that someone. And I doubt that's possible unless you are that person.

But sometimes, it's hard to even understand yourself.

And I have yet to do that.

"have you set it up Kat?" I asked.

We recently bought a laptop after ***cough*** "borrowing some money. I'll admit, I felt bad, but that was the only way!

Anywho, we were currently somewhere, which, surprisingly had a wi-fy connection. Kat was currently hacking into a news channel's data base.

Sakura TV.

We were about to turn some heads, and we were going to give our fake alias's. From now on, we were detectives in this world.

I know, shabby and cheesy, but it was a good idea!

I had went over what Kuku said the first time we met.

"_but I must tell you, when you go, the Shinigami eyes will not be able to see your name or life span."_

after going over what he said a couple of times, it finally dawned on me.

_He hadn't said we couldn't be killed by the notebook. He just said we couldn't be seen by the Shinigami eyes?_

At first we were merely going to use Alias's for fun. But now, we had to use them just in case we actually _could_ be killed by the notebook.

After doing that, I also decided our names were to... strange.

I mean, Loner, Killer, Anger, and Demon?

Yeah, we needed to use fake names. Names which seemed realistic.

But whilst acting as detectives. We would be a little different. You see, our code names are Loner, Killer, Anger, and Demon. Pretty menacing names for detectives who are supposed to help everyone, don't you think?

So, we changed them (much to Kat's displeasure )

so, Kat was Katana. As in the Japanese sword.

Alex's was Age, which I kinda liked.

For Daniel, Kat had suggested Donkey... I had laughed.

But Daniel, instead, chose Dubstep.

And for me, I was Lyric.

Now this might be confusing to you all, considering you probably got used to the other names, but we'll only be using them from time to time.

As for our names, we decided to use our middle names.

Alex was Allen.

Daniel was Drake.

Kat was Kai.

And I was Lynn.

As for our fake middle and last names, they were of no importance. So we don't really have to tell you, now do we...

fine, for Allen his last name was Crowley.

For Drake it was Clause.

For Kai it was Seara.

And for me it was Lynn Crowley.

I used this because me and Alex looked alike, so we were acting like brother and sister.

We were getting ready to make a broadcast, which hopefully would catch L's Attention. And maybe Light's as well.

After Kat was done, she stood up and smirked.

"well Lyric, are you ready?"

I smirked at her use of my detective Alias.

"of course Katana." I said calmly.

Alex and Daniel chuckled in the background.

We had to interrupt a simple news story to do this, but that was quite fine.

Four names, one above the other, appeared on screen.

Lyric was the first name, in black gothic lettering.

Second was Katana in red gothic lettering.

Third was Age in blue gothic lettering.

And fourth was dubstep in black gothic lettering once more.

I took the mic and spoke in a distorted voice.

"_hello, I am Lyric."_

Kat came next.

"_I am Katana."_

Alex came next.

"_i am Age."_

then Daniel.

"_good afternoon, I'm Dubstep."_

I smirked, and spoke.

"_you must all be wondering who we are, and why we, so rudely interrupted that news broadcast. _

_You see, we have come to, lets say, play along with the game of the Kira investigation._

_We are not on L's side, who wishes to take down and place Kira on death row, but we are also not on Kira's side, who wishes to kill criminals, merely to change the world, and become god of it._

_In fact we are here to prevent both act's, the killing of Kira, and the killing of Criminals under Kira's judgment." _Kat smirked then she spoke.

"_Lyric is right. We are here to, in a way, help both sides._

_We wish to show Kira what he's done is wrong, and we also wish to erase what he remembers. We also want to save L. you see, we know what will happen. We know who will win. And I'm sorry to say it wont be very satisfying for either party." _it was Alex's turn, and he spoke, but with what seemed more authority, as always.

"_we are not your enemies, but we are not exactly on either of your sides. But what we wish to achieve is to end this once and for all! To end another human life in the name of justice is plaguing the thought of justice. You will make people believe that to enforce justice you must kill whomever is opposing it, or is going against it. In a way, I am mostly speaking of you, Kira. You wish to become god, and yet, all you cause is death, and fear!_

_Tell me, can you bring someone back to life, can you make it rain when everything is dying of thirst._

_Can you open your arms to anyone in need! I honestly doubt that. Because if your a god, your a selfish god._

_You'd use people to gain what you want, and then throw them away afterwords._

_You'd kill an innocent if they stood in your way of this so called perfect world of yours! Tell me, are you looking for everyone elses perfect world, or are you looking for _your _perfect world?"_

I was slightly speechless. I hadn't really expected such strong words, but it _is _Alex.

It was then Daniels turn.

"_Age has a good point. Who's perfect world are you looking for Kira? _

_Now, I should tell you, we know everything. Down to your face, and your name. We know how you kill, and we know where you live. _

_Do you not believe us yet? Hmm, well, here's a hint. Your weapon of choice is black, with white wording written across it. The first word starts with D, and the second ends with E. if you still don't believe us, well then that's to bad. You've been warned. Because you see, the only one who actually wants to save you is Lyric, because Lyric is a kind person, who believes you've lost your ways from the power of such a weapon. But if it were up to Katana, Age and I. You'd be dead, and we'd help L send you on death row. Be thankful, Kira."_

I was surprised at Daniels speech. I hadn't been expecting something so, truthful and well put together?

I began to speak.

"_now, I have a feeling you and L will try to find us. I have no idea if L is against what were trying to do or not. But I have a strange feeling he agrees somehow._

_As for you Kira, I highly doubt it. You might be planning our demise as we speak, in fact, I wouldn't put it past you. I should let you know that I hate you, Kira, not the person you used to be before this power was bestowed upon you. At the end of your game, we will reveal our identities to you both._

_But I should also tell you, you will not be able to find our names. Not even with the eyes._

_Because in a way. We do not exist in this world. We are not apart of your balance, and so we are not affected by your abilities. _

_We will stay in the shadows, and you will not find us until the end of your game. And trust me, you will not win, Kira. we are not Justice, because Justice is not a person. To be Justice you must first be sinless, and I promise you we do have our fair share of sins, just like every other human in the world._

_Justice is sinless, so we are not Justice, but we are merely enforcing it._

_By the end of this game, you will have lost, oh supposed god of the new world. Goodbye for now, L, Kira."_

we shut off the laptop, and I looked up at the ceiling, but heart pounding.

"our roll has begun." I whispered.

We can no longer go back now. Were already in to deep.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**L**ight's POV:

I slammed my hands against my desk as the broadcast ended.

_How dare they defy god!_

"who are you all." I growled.

They knew about the deathnote. It was so obvious! They knew about the eyes as well.

Maybe, maybe they don't know who I am? Maybe they just know about the deathnote, and merely added the part about them knowing who I am to scare me or something.

That person, Lyric. They wanted to save me?

I laughed, my face facing the ceiling.

That was hilarious. I didn't need saving. In fact, I was better then I was before! I was a god!

I needed to figure out who they were and eliminate them! They were a flaw in my perfect world.

Ryuk floated behind me, I could hear him laughing, but I brushed it off as him finding it humorous how worked up I was getting.

Oh how wrong I was.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

L's POV:

I had my hands on my knee's, leaning towards the TV.

The task force stood behind me, Matsuda seemed speechless, and Mr. Yagami was asking many, many questions.

Who were these people? I was still very shocked at there goals. Saving Kira, and myself? That seemed like a contradiction, because you cannot save Kira, and me, without one trying to kill the other.

Mostly Kira trying to kill me.

In all honesty, I wasn't exactly against there goals. But it seemed impossible. Who ever Kira was at one point is gone now. There is no physical way they can erase his/her memories. Right?

The way they were personality wise, they seemed very, very different.

Age seemed more temper mental, by the way this person constantly raised there voice. Dubstep seemed a bit more mellow, but still rather serious. Daring, and defiant.

Katana seemed smooth spoken, and indifferent. And then there was Lyric. This person was rather different then the others, and seemed to be in charge in a way? Lyric seemed soft spoken, kind, and yet all to serious.

They had said we'd meet them at the end of this _game _as they had put it.

But I had a feeling we'd be meeting them sooner then that. We just wouldn't know it.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**L**aricia's POV:

we had found a no longer used building.

It was rather old, and boarded up.

We had bought a couple of blankets and pillows, and used it as a place to stay for awhile.

The laptop we had bought had been destroyed by Kat.

We had decided that it would be rather easy for L to track it after that dangerous stunt of ours.

It was kinda chilly, so Alex and Kat were wrapped in a blanket and Kat was cuddled against Alex.

There relationship towards each other had gotten.. a little different.

They were near each other a lot more often, and always snuggled up close.

I wouldn't ask until things got a bit more cooled down.

I wrapped a blanket around myself and leaned against a pillar that was in the building, being used to help hold up the ceiling.

Daniel was all the way across the room, leaning against a wall, huddled in his own blanket.

"it'll get cold, can we ju-"

"no." I interrupted him.

He frowned, then looked down.

This had been the seventh time he had asked if we could snuggle.

(enter annoyed sigh here)

I would never admit it, but I was contemplating taking him up on his offer.

(enter another annoyed sigh)

I shook my head and stood up.

"I need to take a walk, I'll be back later." I mumbled, draping my bag over my shoulder before walking out.

It was rather chilly, and I had to pull my jacket closer to my body.

The sound of the city was rather loud, and the light's were bright, along with the large TV set on the side of a building.

The news was on, talking about the recent broadcast, curtsy or me, Alex, Kat, and Daniel.

I could hear the whispers. Some people were against us, and some were mystified the us. How we knew, wondering if we were here to save us all.

Some people saying it was just a scam made by a couple of teenagers.

And some people argued that it was to real and serious to have been a hoax.

I smirked from behind my hood, and kept my hands stuffed in my jacket.

Suddenly I heard the sound of static, and looked up.

The large TV that was attached to the side of the building was snowing. Everyone gasped and looked up, when suddenly, the words Defiance were spelled in rather large black gothic letters.

"_I am Defiance. I am opposing Kira, L, and Lyric, Age, Katana, And Dubstep. You see I hadn't planned on making a broadcast, but after watching there broadcast, I decided to go ahead with it._

_I should tell you all now that I am from the same place you all are from. Sent here by _him_._

_Of course, my intentions are very far off from yours, Lyric. The way I saw this broadcast, I could tell you were the leader. My intentions are simple._

_I wish to kill L, Kira, and you and your friends along the way._

_I wish to become GOD OF THIS WORLD!_

_I will not merely kill criminals, but all who do not follow every last one of my specifics._

_Luckily for you, I do not know your name, neither do I seem to remember Kira's or L's. I tell you this because it is all apart of my plan. You will see shortly._

_You see Lyric, we will have our own game, our own war whilst the Kira battle continues. _

_I will kill you, and i'll be there whilst it happens._

_Lets just say, i've added one more chess piece to your game._

_Good luck, Lyric, Katana, Age, and Dubstep._

_Oh, and Kira, L. you don't have to much time left. I will win._

_Goodbye."_

the broadcast ended, and my heart pounded in my ears.

_This can't be happening._

This person forgot there names, luckily, but with them here the game will change drastically! Damn it all to hell! I had no idea who this person was, or there name.

I stood there, silently fuming, before a grin started to form on my face.

I chuckled slightly, and my eyes looked up at the blank screen.

They had made one mistake.

_I wish to become GOD OF THIS WORLD!_

The words replayed in my head, and my grin widened, my teeth gleaming.

So you wish to become god of this new world?

I chuckled.

God...

"your male." I whispered.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own deathnote.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! XD so it seems there is another player to this game. Hehehe, I wonder what will happen next?**


	6. L will not see me naked!

_You can't cheat death, death cheat's you._

After explaining everything that had happened I was bombarded by questions which ranged from outraged to ecstatic... Kat was ecstatic as you can tell (insanity only goes so far :3 ) anyway back to what I was originally speaking about, we were speaking about our next course of action with our backs to the warehouse door wheeeennnn..."it appears I've gotten here a little later then expected."i blinked at the unknown voice, slowly turning my head I saw... a floating man with a cloak on. His face was covered and shrouded in darkness, the only visible thing was his eyes."who are you?"i asked slowly, having a good idea who by the fact he was floating but still asking.

"I am Beyond Birthday."he removed the hood on his cloak and I was met with a pale, angular face. Beyond's shining red intelligent eyes staring at us with such intensity. Kat shot up.

"holy crap it's BB!" Beyond smirked and I shuddered slightly at the pearly white, almost fang like teeth. I stood up, getting into some karate stance I knew wouldn't work (I suck at karate, or any form of fighting..)

"what are you doing here."i said, trying to look and sound threatening but failing miserably. Beyond merely laughed and me ego went down just that much more. Fine I don't care if your scared of me anyway Mr. hot shot serial killer.

"I'm your Shinigami."he said calmly, keeping his distance as he watched us

"you own a fully functioning deathnote now, therefore I follow you everywhere."

I blinked. Okay, that's not creepy at all (note sarcasm)

"but Ryuk's the one that dropped it? Wouldn't that mean he's our shinigami?"

BB shook his head.

"nope, you see he's busy with another human, and since he originally stole that notebook from me the shinigami king put me in charge of keeping an eye on you."

I smirked.

"Ryuk's the one that stole your notebook?"

BB huffed and nodded, crossing his arms and turning his head, his black hair slightly in his eyes.

"yeah, damn shinigami doesn't know how to keep his hands off of other peoples things."

…..."but your not a people your a shinigami."Beyond frowned"same difference."

I got out of my horrible karate stance and crossed my own arms, in thought for a long moment, before looking at Alexander.

"can't we exchange American money for yen some place?"i asked him. He looked up at me and nodded in thought.

"I think so, we'd have to check."he said. I nodded, biting my thumb I turned to B.

"i have a plan, it doesn't involve getting Light to help us... BB if I were to make you a dozen jars of homemade jam could you somehow make it into the national data mainframe and put us into it and getting us ID's? This way we will actually exist in this world and it will be easier to get into contact with L."Beyond looked at me for a long moment, before saying.

"make it two dozen and you have a deal."I nodded in understanding.

"deal."

BB burst into a wicked fit of cackles and threw his head back, his eyes glowing a brighter red.

"oh this will be fun."

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

Okay, so somehow, unknown to us Alexander had 2000 dollars in American money just laying around in his pocket... if he's somehow some unknown wealthy model and he didn't tell us about it I'm kicking his ass. we exchanged it for yen and ended up getting an apartment near Light's college. Alexander somehow charmed the manager into letting us stay for a cheaper price, so we were now living in a rather sexy looking apartment. The carpets were white and blush, the furniture was modest a dark blue. The walls were a dark green in the living room, dark blue in the bathroom, red in the kitchen and white everywhere else. It was a weird setup but it worked well together, and there were three rooms, Alexander and Daniel would share one and me and Kat got our own room. (mostly because when it comes to woman if we want it were getting it. Or at least that's just me and Kat) I had then bought ingredients for jam and was now in the kitchen making it. I was serious, if BB wanted two dozen jars of jam he was getting them, who knows what he'd do to me if I didn't hold up my end of the bargain. I shudder just thinking about it.

"finally, I don't have to sleep in that cold, poor excuse for shelter anymore!"Daniel announced happily as he plopped down onto the couch, him and Kat recently getting into a spat about who got to take a shower first. Obviously Kat won. But before any of us had taken one it was Alex... none of us had the guts to argue with him about it, especially with that dark look in his eyes.

"hey it was still shelter none the less, you should have been grateful you weird goober."Daniel huffed.

"I is not a goober, if I was I'd be wearing me some Spongebob pants!"i rolled my eyes.

"talk English please, I have no idea what your saying."Daniel laughed and I rolled my eyes. I heard Alexander calmly walking down the hall and looked over at him, his black hair was slightly damp, and his icy blue eyes were set in a tired glare. He was wearing a pair of dark blue plaid pajama bottoms and a black V-neck. I giggled.

"oh if you keep scowling like that you'll get frown lines chibby-chan!"I announced happily. He directed his glare towards me and I gave a wicked grin. He rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I have to sleep in the same room with that thing."he said, pointing to Daniel. Daniel looked up at Alex from over the side of the couch and grinned deviously.

"I wonder how many pictures I'll be able to take of you."he said creepily, wiggling his hips slightly as he joked, acting like a creeper.

"I'll make you wish you were never born."Alexander said calmly as he walked passed Daniel and into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. I looked at Alex.

"so what do you think we should do once our documents are set up?"Alexander took a sip of water and calmly looked at me.

"first we'll take the test for To-ho, and for those of us who aren't smart enough we'll bribe BB to tell us the answers."he said calmly, gesturing to Daniel the entire time.

"I saw that you butt munch!"Daniel announced, and I giggled. Alex gave a light smirk and went back to his drink.

"after that we'll create a bond with Yagami, leading to L setting camera's up in the apartment."i nodded for a moment, before I stopped. L.. setting camera's up... in the apartment... he'll see me in the shower...

"oh nuuuuuuu!"i fell to my knee's, wrapping my arms around myself.

"he'll see meeehhhhhhhhhh, naked. Then what will he think!"i dropped to the floor, leaning flat on my face, my butt in the air.

"i'm going to diiiieeeeeeee."Alex gave an irritated sigh.

"no you wo-"

"yes I fucking will!"Alexander blinked at my outburst, and I looked up at him.

"i am going to die, he is going to take one look at me and then throw up his precious chocolate cake. He is then going to send someone to assassinate me saying it's a crime to be that butt ugly, and then I will diiiieeeee."Alex looked at me with an exasperated look and face palmed, turning away.

"you know what... i'm going to bed, your giving me a headache. And Laricia you are not butt ugly, say that again and i'll flick you."he calmly walked out of the kitchen and into his room. I sighed, pressing my face back into the kitchen floor.

"says Mr. beautiful."i grumbled.

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

_**L's POV**_

_Who are these people? Katana, age, Dupstep and Lyric? What strange names.. and this defiance.. things will become difficult with this new threat, the probability that he knows who both myself and Kira are is likely from what he said, so what will happen? My next course of action is to find this so called Lyric, they'll lead me to the others, Defiance, and if i'm lucky, Kira._

I was biting on my thumb in thought as I sat with my legs to my chest, my face expressionless as the others worked. If I am correct then Lyric will be making there appearance soon. But who will they be? Female or male... most likely female, the passion and innocence I had heard could only come from a female. Age appears to be male from the dominance, Dupstep sounds like a cocky teenage male and Katana sounds like a wicked female. I looked to my right when Watari walked in with a cart of sweets and I licked my thumb as it rested between my lips. For now, I shall have cake.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own deathnote or the original characters**_

_**A/N:i'm soooooo sorry i've taken so long, feel free to slap me in my big stupid face XD it's just that I had school constantly, and them my computer was broken but my mom managed to fix it Yesterday, and then I got really lazy which was my own fault because of the fact I didn't have any time for myself, and writing isn't always my first priority. So anyway, I hope you liked this chapter XD I was roleplaying with a friend about this and it inspired me to add a couple of things :3 thank you Nix! Oh and if you like deathnote and Black butler go check out **_AnimePhoenix99 _**fanfiction called butlers return, it's a crossover between deathnote and black butler XD hehe, she put me in it, she's so sweet. XD anyway, I love all of you beautiful puppy faces! XD**_


End file.
